Jack's Playhouse
Jack's Playhouse is a Canadian preschool-aimed children's television series being aired on ROBLOX TV Studios currently. The show premiered on September 1, 2009 as a web series on the ROBLOX TV Studios website and as a TV show on November 25, 2010. It has got excellent ratings throughout season one, which has gotten it renewed for a second season that premiered on March 4, 2011 and ended on 2012. It was renewed for a third season due to very good ratings, which premiered on July 4, 2013 and made its finale on May 24, 2014. As of right now, reruns currently continue airing on ROBLOX TV Studios, weekends at 11:45 AM with an encore at 4:00 PM. The show is rated TV-Y7 in the USA and G in Canada. List of characters Main characters * Jack (voiced by Rick Jones in the English dub and Ghyslain Tremblay in the French dub) is 12 years old and is the title character. He gives information that's good for whenever it is needed. He is usually seen with fair skin, yellow hair, a red shirt and black jeans with orange shoes. * Twin (voiced by Stephan Blanchette in both dubs) is a sport master, which is the reason why he won sport games according to the episode "The Sport Games" and is seen with green skin, red hair, a blue shirt with a 1 (I) on it, a blue vest, blue jeans and orange shoes. Supporting characters * Black Hole '''(voiced by Jamie Watson in the English dub and Paul Sarrazin in the French dub) is a clickbaiting hole but doesn't do very much. He has a red face. * '''Tyler Chon (voiced by Stephan Blanchette in both dubs) is a fan of FutureBlack's projects and potions. He has black hair, dark gray headphones, a red hat with "TCYT" on it, a red shirt, red jeans and red and blue shoes. * Jayden (voiced by Jamie Watson in the English dub and Nathalie Hamel-Roy) is a project maker, and he spends his time with Jack during summer break. He has dark gray hair, dark gray headphones, a blue and gray hat, a cyan to blue shirt with MrMinecraftFan404's logo printed on it in blue, which has turqouise and dark blue sleeves, navy jeans, and blue shoes with white on the bottom of them. * Scratch Fan (voiced by Michael G. Rudder in the English dub and Benoit Rousseau in the French dub) does Q&A videos. He has messy brown hair, a red shirt and blue jeans. * Max (voiced by Rick Jones in the English dub and Nathalie Hamel-Roy in the French dub) also makes projects. He has a blue hat, a blue shirt, a black scarf with white stripes, dark olive green jeans and olive green boots. * Homework (voiced by Michael G. Rudder in the English dub and Benoit Rousseau in the French dub) is a book that has work in it. He has a red cover with an orange side, the word "HOMEWORK" in uppercase letters and a green face. * Tests '(voiced by Michael G. Rudder in the English dub and Patrick Chouinard in the French dub) is a piece of paper with handwriting and has an orange face. * '''Jacob '(voiced by Rick Jones in the English dub and Patrick Chouinard in the French dub) is a high-rank cafeteria owner and has blue skin. * 'Lovehorse '(voiced by Stacey dePass in the English dub and Marie-Chantal Perron in the French dub) is a horse with pink hair, and speaks Portuguese and Spanish. * 'Peppermint '(voiced by Julie Lemieux in the English dub and Marie-Chantal Perron in the French dub) is a mint green robot creature. * 'Kailo '(voiced by Yann Tremblay, the creator of Mega Babies, in the English dub and Alain Zouvi in the French dub) is a blue figure that has the letters K and A. * 'P9P9P '(voiced by Stephan Blanchette in both dubs) is a green keyboard-like character that owns a store. His name is featured in orange in lowercase letters with lowercase letters in colors. * 'Cali '(voiced by Julie Burroughs in both dubs) is an orange robot-like creature that causes fights with FutureBlack.) * '''Fawnbross (voiced by Julie Burroughs in both dubs) is a retirement home owner. She has a pink hat, pink dress and red skirt. * FutureBlack '''(voiced by Michael G. Rudder in the English dub and Patrick Chouinard in the French dub) is a robot that is blue and black. He has a cyan eye and a patch on his left one with yellow. It turns red when fighting with Cali.) * '''Sir Andrew (voiced by Stephan Blanchette in both dubs) is the royal prince of the playhouse and overall a brave knight who can sort his way out of trouble. He has fair tan skin, black hair, cat ears, blue eyes, a gray shirt, a blue bandanna, a gray sword with blue on the top, black jeans and blue shoes which are white on the bottom of them. * Periwinkley (voiced by Julie Lemieux in the English dub and Marie-Chantal Perron in the French dub) goes easy on her friends. She wears a periwinkle robe with a white stripe on it. * MrMinecraftMan404 (voiced by Aiyden Prosser in the English dub and Stephan Blanchette in the French dub) tends to annoy Periwinkley and Twin at half the time, but it never happens. He has a white hat, mint green headphones, gray headphones, a red and green T-shirt with red sleeves and his logo printed on it, navy jeans, and black and white shoes. * Miami '(voiced by Julie Lemieux in the English dub and Marie-Chantal Perron in the French dub) is a pink and light blue robot-like character. She and her friends confirm they are like the Mixels. Miami stated one time that she has 888,888 followers on her VUE account. * '''Steaon '(voiced by Amanda Soha in the English dub and Karine Vanasse in the French dub) is the owner of a school. She has blue skin and hair with a red hairband and colors on the back. * '''Neon (voiced by Julie Burroughs in both dubs) is a white character wearing a gray shirt, a blue bandanna, has blue hair, yellow on her back and a purple flower on her head. She has purple eyes with a pink-eye look.) * Jamie the Bird '(voiced by Nolyn Prosser in the English dub and Valerie Gagne in the French dub) is a peaceful gray bird. * '''Zebra '(voiced by Julie Burroughs in both dubs) is a zebra. * '''Little Giraffe (voiced by Julie Lemieux in the English dub and Marie-Chantal Perron in the French dub) is Giraffe's best friend and uses the words "Please stop" when Miami annoys her. * 3M (voiced by Stephan Blanchette in both dubs) is 51M's brother. He is green. * Flamingo (voiced by Nathalie Hamel-Roy in both dubs) is the French-speaking principal of Jack and Twin's school. * Lightment (voiced by Aiyden Prosser in the English dub and Catherine Trudeau in the French dub) is a yellow character that likes light. * Element (voiced by Aiyden Prosser in the English dub and Catherine Trudeau in the French dub) is a red element character. She uses other accounts from VUE. * Additional voices: ** Angela Galuppo, Lucinda Davis, Sandra Oh, Ross Lynch, Sonja Ball, Heidi Lynne Weeks, Don W. Shepherd, Elizabeth MacRae, Jenna Wheeler and Holly Gauthier-Frankel ** Nicholas Savard-L'Herbier, Mariloup Wolfe, Hélène Bourgeois Leclerc, Sébastien Reding, Sophie Cadieux, Anne Casabonne, Catherine Trudeau, André Sauvé, Gildor Roy, Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque, Aline Pinsonneault and Esther Poulin * Voice director(s): ** Richard M. Dumont (English dub) ** Valerie Gagne and Joel Legendre (Canadian-French dub) ** Nicholas Savard-L'Herbier, Aline Pinsonneault and Sébastien Reding (French dub) List of episodes Season 1 (2010-2011) * The Sport Games / Ridin' the Range! ** Original airdate: November 25, 2010 ** THE SPORT GAMES (Louis-Martin Pepperall and Marie-France Landry): Twin goes to the store, and wants Jack to show agility, strength and speed so the two of them play soccer together. ** RIDIN' THE RANGE! (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): Even though top cowboy Jack fails every game at the SizzleBurger Rodeo, he still manages to save the day. ** Featured song: "Friendship" * 1, 2, 3... Race! / Jacob and the Ghosties ** Original airdate: December 2, 2010 ** 1, 2, 3... RACE! (Maxime Landry and Marie-France Landry): A very funny freeze race that has hilarious rules determines on if either Miami, Twin, Jack or Jacob will be recieving Cali's most incredibly appetizing cupcake. ** JACOB AND THE GHOSTIES (Lisa Hunter and Marie-France Landry): Jack and Twin don't believe Cali that the forest is haunted... until they find a mysterious burrito, and go investigate.) ** Featured song: "Jaws" * Attack of the Elements / Ballerina Ballerina... ** Original airdate: December 9, 2010 ** ATTACK OF THE ELEMENTS (Penelope Laurence): Sir Andrew is freaked out by Lightment and Element when they both seem to follow him around town, while Twin can't decide what to say during show and tell. ** BALLERINA BALLERINA... (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): A brilliantly choroegraphed snow ballet by Miami needs a playhouse prince as determined by Cali, whether Jack wants to be prince or not. Meanwhile, Twin is a thief stealing Jack's pot and replacing the pinecones with a slice of pizza. ** Featured song: "Day of the Elements" * Gamer Girl! / Cold Tow Day ** Original airdate: December 16, 2010 ** GAMER GIRL! (Paul Risacher): When Miami accidentally loses her groceries, and they soon go missing, it's up for Cali to retrieve her missing groceries. ** COLD TOW DAY (Louis-Martin Pepperall): Though Jack and Twin like to play outside, Twin pretends to be too cold so he can get Jack to pull him own. ** Featured song: "Around the World in 80 Days!" * Fantabulous Treasures! / Flamingo and the Monster ** Original airdate: December 23, 2010 ** FANTABULOUS TREASURES! (Patricia Lavoie and Marie-France Landry): While playing a pirate game, Cali playing pirates inspires a mutiny when Jack, Twin, Sir Andrew and 51M leave Cali's game to play Miami's game. ** FLAMINGO AND THE MONSTER (Gerard Lewis and Marie-France Landry): When Jack and Cali find a frozen apple in their fort that is half-eaten, aside Twin and Miami, they investigate to find out who ate it. Who might've ate it? The fate is between Jacob and Peppermint. ** Featured song: "Working Together!" * The Hero / Bowling Together ** Original airdate: January 4, 2011 (delayed premiere) ** THE HERO (Michael F. Hamill): Jack and Twin play a game of superheroes on a daring super mission to try and rescue Peppermint, Cali and Mint. ** BOWLING TOGETHER (Dominic Webber and Marie-France Landry): When Cali tries to show Jack and Jacob, next to Twin, how to do bowling with no bowling shoes, the attempts of the three all have surprising twists, turns and bounces on accident. ** Featured song: "Taco, Taco, Doritos!" * Great Choices, Cali! / Twin's Shoot Out ** Original airdate: January 9, 2011 (early premiere date on the channels due to the exception of one-week premiere dates) ** GREAT CHOICES, CALI! (Michael F. Hamill): Inspired by a missing video game for a console, Jack, Twin, 51M, Fawnbross, Cali and FutureBlack imagine, create and play virtual reality games. ** TWIN'S SHOOT OUT (Élise Cartier and Marie-France Landry): Cali and 51M's competitive hockey shootouts get an extra fruity flavored splash as Jack introduces Twin's juice-filled popsicles to the game. ** Featured song: "Peppermint, Oh Peppermint!" * Race to the Top of Jack Cyber's Strike / Abracadabra! ** Original airdate: January 16, 2011 ** RACE TO THE TOP OF JACK CYBER'S STRIKE (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): Formula One Racing meets a Formula Disaster when Jack Cyber and Sir Andrew inadvertently get knocked into a downhill race of the century. ** ABRACADABRA! (Michael Leo Donovan): Jack performs a magic show, but accidentally makes Twin disappear, and that only a special magic trick can bring back Twin! ** Featured song: "Groove Along, and Make Some Music With Us!" * Twin's Hiccups / Heroic Hill ** Original airdate: January 23, 2011 ** TWIN'S HICCUPS (Allen Markuze): Twin is stuck with a pesky case of the hiccups, and accidentally knocks down Peppermint's building block tower. ** HEROIC HILL (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): When a battle for "Best Superhero" turns into an all-star superhero wrestling match, Jack has nothing to do but to compell overcoming his fear of falling down. ** Featured song: "My Best Friends" * The Amazing Maze / Off, Everyone, We Gotta Go! ** Original airdate: January 30, 2011 ** THE AMAZING MAZE: (Michael F. Hamill): Jack and Twin, along with Sir Andrew, build, shape and mould a labyrinthine masterpiece, which they accidentally lose themselves in. ** OFF, EVERYONE, WE GOTTA GO! (Paul Risacher): All of Twin's crooked throws are just the ticket to free Jack and Peppermint from jail.) ** Featured song: "101 Playhouse Dalmatians!" * Iced! / Alien Invasion! ** Original airdate: February 6, 2011 ** ICED! (Marie-France Landry): Cali accidentally spots ice on accident during a cold winter day, and isn't that happy to figure out Jack is making it a mission. ** ALIEN INVASION! (Lisa Hunter): Fawnbross and 51M pull a prank on Jack and FutureBlack that aliens are invading the playhouse. Will the two fall for the prank, or will they be safe? ** Featured song: "Roll Call!" * Beach Party / Blast Zooka ** Original airdate: February 13, 2011 (This episode originally aired when Playhouse Disney dissolved into Disney Junior.) ** BEACH PARTY (Louis-Martin Pepperall): Surprisingly, with no circumstance, a party at the beach is hosted by Jacob and Jack. ** BLAST ZOOKA (Michael Leo Donovan and Marie-France Landry): With a gut reaction tantrum thrown, Neon and Stateon get into a big fight. ** Featured song: "There's a Hole in My Bucket!" * Picnic Problems / Battawawa ** Original airdate: February 20, 2011 ** PICNIC PROBLEMS (Michael F. Hamill): When Cali and Twin's perfect picnic is ruined, Jack must find a way to fix the problem. ** BATTAWAWA (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): Sir Andrew finds a battawawa in Miami's room, which makes Jack investigate. ** Featured song: "Billy Bean!" * Lava Jump / Sir FutureBlack the Bold ** Original airdate: February 27, 2011 (This episode originally aired when Treehouse TV made reruns of its classic shows memory shows.) ** LAVA JUMP (Michael F. Hamill): It's a spectacular race at the schoolyard when it suddently turns into a lava pool and Miami, Twin, Jack and Kailo race to be the first one to win. ** Sir FutureBlack the Bold (Allen Markuze): After being invited to a royal party, FutureBlack is declared the top knight of the playhouse. ** Featured song: "Someone Has Gotta Be the Favorite!" * School Raise / Going to the Zoo ** Original airdate: March 4, 2011 ** SCHOOL RAISE (Maxime Landry): A hopscotch game seems to be taken too seriously in new heights, as Kailo brings along his latest trampoline invention to show Jack, Twin, 51M and Tests. ** GOING TO THE ZOO (Penelope Laurence): Acting like silly pets causes Jack, Homework and Twin to go out of control and cannot control their moves. ** Featured song: "Hit or Miss?" * Sticky Situation / Weathervane ** Original airdate: March 9, 2011 (Early premiere date) ** STICKY SITUATION (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): A brand new and interesting restarant turns into a very sticky situation, when it gets itself a very picky client who still chills. Who is it? The fate turns between Jack, 51M, 3M or Twin. ** WEATHERVANE (Louis-Martin Pepperall): Wrongly, with no chicken, Jack, 51M, Twin, Cali, Homework, Black Hole, Sir Andrew and Miami investigate a weathervane because it has a chicken. ** Featured song: "She Be Bad" * Circus / Twin's Outerspace Adventures ** Original airdate: March 16, 2011 ** CIRCUS (Paul Risacher): When 51M, Jack and Miami take over Twin's circus game, it doesn't take too long to realize that 51M only imposes herself as of being silly. ** TWIN'S OUTERSPACE ADVENTURES (Patricia Lavoie): Surprisingly, Sir Andrew and Jack let Twin go to space in order to get Jack's missing stones. ** Featured song: "Where in the World is 3M?" * Lights, Camera, Shoot! / Hangin' Out ** Original airdate: March 23, 2011 ** LIGHTS, CAMERA, SHOOT! (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): Sir Andrew accidentally loses his camera on a sudden slip down a wild sled run in the snow, which causes a full re-enactment to losing the camera. ** HANGIN' OUT (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): 51M invites Jack and Twin to hang out in her dreamhouse she was working for. ** Featured song: "250,000 Waffles for Bekkfast" * Pet Palace / Gargantua! ** Original airdate: March 30, 2011 ** PET PALACE (Marie-France Landry): Jack brings his special pet in a box, and all fun breaks loose when 51M, Twin and FutureBlack set it free when playing a game of palace. ** GARGANTUA! (Michael Leo Donovan): With no other choice than to eat broccoli, Jack, Twin and FutureBlack try to turn huge to avoid eating. ** Featured song: "Purpose Blox" * Jack's Birthday / Twin and Jamie ** Original airdate: April 6, 2011 ** JACK'S BIRTHDAY (Penelope Laurence): Jack is sad, and FutureBlack doesn't want to hang out with Twin and him on his birthday - that is, until the two realize he, along with Fawnbross, 3M and Sir Andrew plan it out all by themselves. ** TWIN AND JAMIE (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): Jamie needs to have her picture taken, but Jack and FutureBlack need Twin's help taking the picture. Will they take the picture of Jamie or not? ** Featured song: "Egg Up" * Hot Chocolate Party! / Cut and Run! ** Original airdate: April 13, 2011 ** HOT CHOCOLATE PARTY! (Marie-France Landry): A hot chocolate party being ran by FutureBlack turns into crazy racket and mayhem when Jack and Twin decide to bring their very own life-size cups to the party, and aren't able to get there on time. ** CUT AND RUN! (Allen Markuze): Jack isn't able to play sports, because FutureBlack and Fawnbross wants him to get a haircut. ** Featured song: "Up the Hill" * Goofy Golf / Gumball Machine Jamboree! ** Original airdate: April 20, 2011 ** GOOFY GOLF (Lisa Hunter): When Jack is counting on his new found luck to beat FutureBlack, Miami and Twin at golf, he realizes that sports are more about friends than winning and losing. ** GUMBALL MACHINE JAMBOREE! (Patricia Lavoie): Even though Jack, FutureBlack, Fawnbross and Twin are done grocery shopping, Jack, FutureBlack and Twin want to have a jamboree with the entire gumball machine. ** Featured song: "Gotta Get What's Gold" * Dinosaur Daze / Tag, and You Are It! ** Original airdate: April 27, 2011 ** DINOSAUR DAZE (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): Jack, FutureBlack and Twin, with the help of Fawnbross, 51M and Lovehorse, investigate for a dinosaur show and tell. ** TAG, AND YOU ARE IT! (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): Playing tag goes too far when Miami, Peppermint, Sir Andrew, Cali, 3M and Twin are in a game of tag and are it several times due to Jack and Futureblack. ** Featured song: "Lights, Camera, Action, Play!" * Hockey Evening / Tic Toc Troubles ** Original airdate: May 3, 2011 ** HOCKEY EVENING (Maxime Landry): When a Saturday evening has casting for Peppermint to the be the princess who rests, she urges Jack, FutureBlack, Sir Andrew and Twin to get her magic jellybeans out of the basement. ** TIC TOC TROUBLES (Michael F. Hamill): Playing tic-tac-toe at the playground goes completely out of control when FutureBlack asks for trouble to not be caused though it couldn't be helped whatsoever. ** Featured song: "BFF: Best Friend Forever" * Pick-Up and Drop-Off / Tracking Down Jack ** Original airdate: May 10, 2011 ** PICK-UP AND DROP-OFF (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): Twin wants Fawnbross to turn her chores into a fun high scoring game for her friends until FutureBlack and Jack show up with a different game. ** TRACKING DOWN JACK (Louis-Martin Pepperall): Jack finds a maze that he gets stuck finding his way out of, and FutureBlack and 51M, next to Twin, have to track him down... until they get stuck in the maze too. ** Featured song: "Accidents Will Happen Now and Then" * I Spy! / Jack's Loose Tooth ** Original airdate: May 17, 2011 ** I SPY! (Robert Yates): With careless attitude, Jack doesn't want to play "I Spy", until he acts strange after discovering Twin's very special toy in Sir Andrew's room in which he wants to keep all to himself. ** JACK'S LOOSE TOOTH (Allen Markuze): Stuck with a loose tooth and in his room, Jack has nothing to do, as described as that - he won't come out until his tooth is pulled out or comes out. ** Featured song: "We're the Winx Girls: Girl Power" Season 2 (2011) * The Car Ride / Birthday Party Disaster ** Original airdate: June 4, 2011 ** THE CAR RIDE (Christophe Poujol): On the way to the toy store, 3M asks crazy questions to Fawnbross and Jack. ** BIRTHDAY PARTY DISASTER (Augusto Zanovello): FutureBlack's birthday turns into havoc after a special guest comes in and spoils it for everyone. ** Featured song: "At the Zoo" * Hide and Seek, and Play with Pie / Shark Days ** Original airdate: June 11, 2011 ** HIDE AND SEEK, AND PLAY WITH PIE (Manon Berthelet and Muguette Berthelet): When a pie is made, things go out of control due to Twin wanting to play hide and seek. ** SHAKR DAYS (Laurent Rullier): Wrongly, a fishing trip on a rented boat goes crazy when FutureBlack meets a shark. ** Featured song: "Speaker Schmeeker" * Bonkers / Fashion Show ** Original airdate: June 18, 2011 ** BONKERS (Anne Lecours): A rollercoaster ride drives Sir Andrew and 51M bonkers - though FutureBlack and Jack built it themselves. ** FASHION SHOW (Ghislaine Pujol): Jack and Twin enter in a fashion show to win a money prize against the others in the playhouse. ** Featured song: "Clean Up, Clean Up, Everybody Everywhere" * Potato Attack / Give Me Chocolate for Dinner ** Original airdate: June 25, 2011 ** POTATO ATTACK (Lienne Sawatsky and Daniel Williams): When robbers try to take money from the cash register at the supermarket, FutureBlack officially reveals his alter-ego. ** GIVE ME CHOCOLATE FOR DINNER (Philippe Daniau and Nasser Zeboudj): Refusing to eat his green beans, FutureBlack is not allowed to play outside until he eats them all. Will he finish them and get cake, followed by the ability to go outside? ** Featured song: "Slush" * Disaster School / Special Day ** Original airdate: July 2, 2011 ** DISASTER SCHOOL (Philippe Pierre-Adolphe and Clive Endersby): When wanting to go to a disaster school everyday, 51M feels ashamed for the actions caused. ** SPECIAL DAY (Augusto Zanovello, Ghislaine Pujol and Anne Lecours): Jack gets his allowance from Twin, in hopes of receiving a new gaming console from Sir Andrew. ** Featured song: "Yandere Mode" * Fawnbross's Date / Scary Story Sleepover ** Original airdate: July 9, 2011 (early premiere) ** FAWNBROSS'S DATE (Aiyden Prosser and John Payne): Fawnbross and 3M get a date and set it at a fancy restaurant. Jack and Twin, at 12, both have to come with them even if they wanna come or they don't. ** SCARY STORY SLEEPOVER (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): After hosting a big BBQ, FutureBlack plans a sleepover for Jack and Twin and read scary stories. ** Featured song: "Oh FutureBlack and 3M!" * FutureBlack's Yard Sale / Creepy Animatronics ** Original airdate: July 16, 2011 ** FUTUREBLACK'S YARD SALE (Clive Endersby and Louise Moon): FutureBlack is tired of all of his old things he never uses, so he decides to sell them by officially having a yard sale. ** CREEPY ANIMATRONICS (Aiyden Prosser): A restaurant turns out of control when creepy animatronic monsters invade it, causing tons of messes around it. ** Featured song: "Bekkfast!" * Bath Time! / The Big Oof ** Original airdate: July 23, 2011 ** BATH TIME! (Ghislaine Pujol, Manon Berthelet and Laurent Rullier): Though he is told to get clean, Jack doesn't want to take a bath - until he realizes it's fun while in it. ** THE BIG OOF (Lousie Moon, Anne Lecours and Katherine Sandford): After accidentally slipping on a banana peel, 51M hurts her head and has to stay in the hospital for at least 4 days. ** Featured song: "Fruit Salad! Yummy, Yummy!" (similiar to the song from ABC Television's series of and formerly aired show on ROBLOX TV Studios, The Wiggles) * The Firework Show / Guilty Criminal ** Original airdate: July 30, 2011 ** THE FIREWORK SHOW (Frederick Maslanska): 3M hosts a firework show for Jack, Twin, FutureBlack, Sir Andrew, Fawnbross, Miami, Cali and Peppermint. ** GUILTY CRIMINAL (Aiyden Prosser and Augusto Zanovello): On purpose with no charges, FutureBlack's guilt as at him for being a wanted criminal. ** Featured song: "Fall for Fall!" * Mystery Prizes / Jack's New Clothes ** Original airdate: August 6, 2011 ** MYSTERY PRIZES (Dominic Webber and Ghislaine Pujol): Though he is the top candidate, Twin still gets to spin the mystery wheel for three days in a row. ** JACK'S NEW CLOTHES (Ghislaine Pujol and Aiyden Prosser): When covered in lots of mud from playing in the garden and his clothes are washed over a thousand times, Jack needs new clothes due to the fact that he has holes in them. ** Featured song: "Senpai is My Waifu... Always" * The Long Train Ride / Masks ** Original airdate: August 13, 2011 ** THE LONG TRAIN RIDE (Christophe Poujol and Ghislaine Pujol): With no circumstance or proof yet, it has been revealed that 3M has a long train ride he has to get through to test concrete. ** MASKS (Katherine Sandford, John Payne and Laurent Rullier): At school, 3M designs a mask to give proof he's not with everyone for one day. ** Featured song: "Cascading Cabbages!" * 51M's Toy Shop / The Mystery Behind... ** Original airdate: August 20, 2011 ** 51M'S TOY SHOP (Claude Prothee): 51M opens up a toy shop and tries to earn a lot of money to lose her job, even if it was just her first day opening it up. ** THE MYSTERY BEHIND... (Thomas Lapierre and Katherine Sandford): Only one special trick is behind a curtain, which can only confuse Fawnbross and Sir Andrew to what it is. ** Featured song: "Royalty" * Canal Boat / The Sailboat ** Original airdate: August 27, 2011 ** CANAL BOAT (Jeff Sweeney and Frederick Maslanska): For his birthday, Jack wants Twin, Peppermint, FutureBlack and 51M to come on a ride on a canal boat, which does not have a sail like sailboats. ** THE SAILBOAT (Claude Prothee): Before the water is emptied for the night, Jack and Twin mustn't sail their boat for too long. ** Featured song: "Vacation the Paris Way!" * Stuck to You! / Pool Party ** Original airdate: September 3, 2011 (delayed premiere) ** STUCK TO YOU! (Frederick Maslanka and Claude Prothee): Jack accidentally gets stuck to Twin after their honey gets stuck to each other. ** POOL PARTY (Dominic Webber, Anne Lecours, Claude Prothee and Ghislaine Pujoul): Fawnbross prepares a pool party, and everyone is invited to the pool party, excluding one uninvited guest. ** Featured song: "A Day in the Making!" * Sir Andrew's Movie / All-Star Jack ** Original airdate: September 10, 2011 ** SIR ANDREW'S MOVIE (Augusto Zanovello): When Sir Andrew is given the opportunity to become the new director for films, he refuses to stop recording Twin and Jack do their national anthem for each other. ** ALL-STAR JACK (Augusto Zanovello): Jack wins the poutine-eating contest and becomes an all-star and all-time winner during many, and by many, many competitions. ** Featured song: "J-E-S-U-S" * Mr. Strange Kailo / Miami, Miami ** Original airdate: September 17, 2011 ** MR. STRANGE KAILO (Aline Leblon and Anne Lecours): Kailo acts a little strange. Jack and P9P9P need to investigate what's wrong with Kailo with Twin too. ** MIAMI, MIAMI (Ghislaine Pujol and Aline Gilmore): Miami goes nutty, and Peppermint needs to get FutureBlack and Cali over to fight to get Miami to settle down. ** Featured song: "All the Girls Around the World - In Every Nation!" * Song and Dance / Slam Dunk Your Junk! ** Original airdate: September 24, 2011 ** SONG AND DANCE (Aiyden Prosser): Twin prepares three songs for a music show for Jack, Peppermint, FutureBlack and Miami. ** SLAM DUNK YOUR JUNK! (Dominic Webber and Aline Leblon): Trash Day becomes a day to slank dunk Jack, Miami, Peppermint, Fawnbross, Cali, FutureBlack, Twin and 3M's junk into the garbage bins. ** Featured song: "Dreamy Tree!" * Competitive Pitches / The Day of the Flowers ** Original airdate: October 1, 2011 ** COMPETITIVE PITCHES (Thomas Lapierre and Augusto Zanovello): Competition Day turns into a high-pitch voice mayhem for Jack when his voice acts in tone 90. ** THE DAY OF THE FLOWERS (Dominic Webber): With the exception of Jack and the flower garden Twin made, Peppermint picks all of the flowers to have for herself. ** Featured song: "Cookin' by the Book" * Best Friend / Fortune Day ** Original airdate: October 8, 2011 ** BEST FRIEND (Aiyden Prosser): Jack gets kicked out of the playhouse, and wants Jamie and Sir Andrew to play with him until the day is over. ** FORTUNE DAY (Claude Prothee): Peppermint gives Sir Andrew, Twin and Jack fortune cookies for their fortunes on Fortune Day. ** Featured song: "Please Don't Put the Kayan Pepper In" * Double Virus / Plus, That Includes You ** Original airdate: October 15, 2011 ** DOUBLE VIRUS (Anne Lecours, Aline Leblon and Aline Gilmore): Computer hacking turns out to be a prank when Jack (disguised as Hacker Claus) tries to hack the softwares in a facility to make Peppermint, Twin and FutureBlack angry. ** PLUS, THAT INCLUDES YOU (Augusto Zanovello and Aiyden Prosser): Jack makes a club where he includes everyone in the playhouse. ** Featured song: "Conference Chilling" * The Story / Boho Billy Bean ** Original airdate: May 22, 2011 ** THE STORY (Claude Prothee and Jean-Pierre Barja): Jack wants a story, but FutureBlack, Cali, Peppermint, Twin and Miami don't know what the story plot is going to be. ** BOHO BILLY BEAN (Jean-Pierre Barja): A hair salon is taken a bit serious when Sir Andrew pretends to be his alter-ego, Billy Bean. ** Featured song: "It's the Green Screen Dudes!" * Garlic King / Patience and Practice ** Original airdate: May 29, 2011 ** GARLIC KING (Augusto Zanovello): Garlic bread is taken too serious when the word "garlic" is no longer in the dictionary due to P9P9P. ** PATIENCE AND PRACTICE (Aline Gilmore): Sir Andrew tries to be as patient as he can and practice his karate skills before he can move onto a harder base than a cloth. ** Featured song: "Tea Party" * Tiki Island Stories / Egg Testing ** Original airdate: June 4, 2011 ** TIKI ISLAND STORIES (Jean-Pierre Barja and Augusto Zanovello): During a summer vaction, Jack and the others tell stories at Tiki Island. ** EGG TESTING (Augusto Zanovello, Jean-Pierre Barja and Louise Moon): Wrongly with no correct circumstances, Jack and Twin do egg testing instead of inventing to study onion. ** Featured song: "Backseat Driving with FutureBlack and Jack!" * Juice Box / Peas and Quiet ** Original airdate: June 11, 2011 ** JUICE BOX (Katherine Sandford and Karen Moonah): Twin asks for juice but gets no answer after several times answering the question to HIMSELF. ** PEAS AND QUIET (Jean-Charles Andre): Inspiration, creation and innovation in an underground factory requires a can of frozen peas for Jack, causing FutureBlack to avoid joining the factory work of a fort in the shape of an island. ** Featured song: "Sir Andrew's Sample Samba" * The Casual Color System / Simple Science ** Original airdate: June 18, 2011 ** THE CASUAL COLOR SYSTEM (Karen Moonah): A system turns into a colorful virus when a computer gets designed to lock up the color changer, cascading. ** SIMPLE SCIENCE (Alice Prodanou, Aline Leblon and Frederick Maslanska): Testing out simple science in the playhouse turns out to be a little bit goofy for Jack when he studies fabulous rocket science all to himself. ** Featured song: "The Boat Bobs Up and Down!" * Blanket Fort / Superhero Picnic ** Original airdate: June 25, 2011 ** BLANKET FORT (Aiyden Prosser and Aline Leblon): As usual, Jack and Twin get carried away when building FutureBlack an authentic and totally awesome fort. ** SUPERHERO PICNIC (Aiyden Prosser): Superheroes to the rescue! Jack Cyber, and his sidekick, Sir Andrew the Super-Thinker are out to thwart the plans of supervillain Mega FutureBlack. But can they do it without the help of The Dynamic Peppermint and Twin Guy? ** Featured song: "Gotta Do What's Right" Season 3 (2013-2014) * I Was Always Made to Be Rich / Table for Two ** Original airdate: December 7, 2013 ** I WAS ALWAYS MADE TO BE RICH (Aiyden Prosser): Sir Andrew wins the 10 million dollar grand prize from a fashion show and says he always was born to be rich. ** TABLE FOR TWO (Augusto Zanovello): A date night goes out of control when 3M and 51M argue about using adult content in a restaurant to get them banned permanently. ** Featured song: "House Care!" * Gotta Leave / Fightin' Schmiting ** Original airdate: December 14, 2013 ** GOTTA LEAVE (Lienne Sawatsky and Daniel Williams): Surprisingly, Twin needs to leave the house. Sir Andrew wants to eat his tapioca for breakfast. ** FIGHTIN' SCHMITING (Philippe Daniau and Nasser Zeboudj): 51M and 3M are angered grizzly bears when they get home from their miserable date night being ruined. ** Featured song: "Crawl, Tapioca, Crawl" * Lovely at First Sight / Help Me Everyday ** Original airdate: December 21, 2013 ** LOVELY AT FIRST SIGHT (Aiyden Prosser and Katherine Sandford): 3M finds something that's silvery, shiny and lovely. ** HELP ME EVERYDAY (Jeff Detsky): Twin cannot wait to use the prize inside his, FutureBlack and Jack's cereal box, but while 3M is reading the instructions on how to get it, FutureBlack already finds it. ** Featured song: "Shoppin' the Day All Away" * Company / Air Gasp ** Original airdate: December 28, 2013 ** COMPANY (Gerard Lewis and Dominic Webber): A company is taken a little seriously when it gets shut down on the first day. ** AIR GASP (Ghislaine Pujol and Christophe Poujol): Air is taken to the max when Jack and Twin argue for it. ** Featured song: "Job Justice!" * Why No? / My Cute Best Friend ** Original airdate: January 5, 2014 ** WHY NO? (Ghislaine Pujol, Christophe Poujol and Karen Moonah): In order to cover up a fossil without being seen, Jack must build a home for a fossil. Will he build it in time before Twin and 51M come home from the store? ** MY CUTE BEST FRIEND (Karen Moonah and Aiyden Prosser): 51M and 3M share each other as its their Friendship Day in the playhouse. ** Featured song: "Tidy Up Your Room" * My Fake Friends / The Jealous Sister ** Original airdate: January 12, 2014 ** MY FAKE FRIENDS (Aiyden Prosser): 3M pretends to have imaginary friends to confuse Jack, FutureBlack, Twin and Sir Andrew into playing with his imaginary friends. ** THE JEALOUS SISTER (Aiyden Prosser, Sheila Rogerson and Mauro Casalese): 51M and Fawnbross are sisters, but 51M is the jealous one, because she has no makeup than Fawnbross has makeup. ** Featured song: "Poor the Milk" * Airplane Ride / Troublesome Snooze ** Original airdate: January 19, 2014 ** AIRPLANE RIDE (Sheila Rogerson and Mauro Casalese): An airplane ride is delayed due to budgets being low, and Jack will not be able to catch a plane ride to a hotel. And will he be able to in time the next day? ** TROUBLESOME SNOOZE (Aiyden Prosser, Karen Moonah and Paul Risacher): Wrong about being grounded, 3M tries to avoid his ungrounding by sleeping. ** Featured song: "One, Two, No More Hackers" * The Official Sharky Technology Day / School Play ** Original airdate: January 26, 2014 ** THE OFFICIAL SHARKY TECHNOLOGY DAY (Mauro Casalese and Aiyden Prosser): A shark throws out a technology party, giving away free mobile phones and other technology that's waterproof. ** SCHOOL PLAY (Jeff Sweeney): Jack hosts a school play, but needs to reenact it before playing it. Will he use the title of "Scratch-'N'-Sniff" or not? ** Featured song: "Makeover Parade!" * Lights On, Roll Camera, Cue the Dialogue / Preparation Day ** Original airdate: February 2, 2014 ** LIGHTS ON, ROLL CAMERA, CUE THE DIALOGUE (Karen Moonah): When putting on a film, Jack needs all the right circumstances for dialogue. ** PREPARATION DAY (Aiyden Prosser): A special delivery service is officially opened, but P9P9P and Miami need help preparing for their vacation in Hawaii. ** Featured song: "Surprises, Surprises, Surprises, and Yet Again Surprises" * Special Delivery for... / Train Ride ** Original airdate: February 9, 2014 ** SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR... (Lienne Sawatsky and Daniel Williams): A big neighbourhood sleepover is in ruins when too much noises for a special delivery service bother P9P9P and Peppermint to themselves and can't get sleep. ** TRAIN RIDE (Alice Prodanou and Jean-Pierre Barja): Sir Andrew takes a train ride to get to the underground ice cream parlour, and the underground of the videogame store. ** Featured song: "Me and My Dreamy Mansion!" * The Great Answer / Knock-Offs ** Original airdate: February 16, 2014 ** THE GREAT ANSWER (Aiyden Prosser): Sir Andrew knows that there's only one thing to do when he is called on in his class at school and doesn't know the answer: guess. ** KNOCK-OFFS (Nolyn Prosser): A crazy cloning machine with funny clones decides which knock-off will get P9P9P's most incredibly appetizing bag of potato chips. ** Featured song: "Buff Beef Beasts" * Cruel to Be Kind / What's Mine is Mine ** Original airdate: February 23, 2014 ** CRUEL TO BE KIND (Aiyden Prosser): Sir Andrew is kind, but yet cruel to everyone with the exception of no circumstances next to P9P9P and FutureBlack. ** WHAT'S MINE IS MINE (Nolyn Prosser): A prime chord person disguised with a chicken suit, along with black glasses and a light yellow mustache says what's his is his. ** Featured song: "Hide ... and Seek!" * Double to Guards / Boys Will Be Boys ** Original airdate: March 2, 2014 ** DOUBLE TO GUARDS (Karen Moonah): When the whole class didn't study for the big math test, the playhouse members double up their guards to fail the dance contest. ** BOYS WILL BE BOYS (Dominic Webber): A day for boys is a day for boys, and there's only one thing left do it when boys will be boys. Always. ** Featured song: "Water Water Samba Conga" * Object Mayhem / The Good Germ ** Original airdate: March 9, 2014 ** OBJECT MAYHEM (Karen Moonah and Dominic Webber): Mayhem turns into a game for Jack when chocolate milk is accidentally spilt on the floor. ** THE GOOD GERM (Dominic Webber, Ghislaine Pujol and Laurent Rullier): A crossover with the Germinator makes him a good germ, yet he's naughty. ** Featured song: "Chasing the Rainbow" * The Purple Pachyderm / Monitor for a Day ** Original airdate: March 16, 2014 ** THE PURPLE PACHYDERM (Ghislaine Pujol and Augusto Zanovello): Accidentally, a pachyderm turns into big time mayhem the pachyderm turns purple. ** MONITOR FOR A DAY (Christophe Poujol): Winner of hall monitor FutureBlack is a hall monitor for a year instead of a day to spelling 298892238 in letters instead of numbers. ** Featured song: "Elevator Escalation" * My Dinner Day / Fathers and Sons ** Original airdate: March 23, 2014 ** MY DINNER DAY (Lienne Sawatsky and Daniel Williams): A lucky dinner shows verification updates when accidentally paying with no budget according to the credit card of Twin's. ** FATHERS AND SONS (Aiyden Prosser and Anne Lecours): For Father's Day, the boys meet their fathers for the first time. ** Featured song: "Creature Empires in the Sea!" * A Pair of Friends / The Enquirer ** Original airdate: March 30, 2014 ** A PAIR OF FRIENDS (Aiyden Prosser and Augusto Zanovello): Friendship and caring goes nutty and FutureBlack needs a pair of friends forever. ** THE ENQUIRER (Augusto Zanovello): As king who is lazy, 3M commands his knights to get the enquirer's forum. ** Featured song: "Prize of the Nobel" * The Gift / Step Up, Go On ** Original airdate: April 6, 2014 ** THE GIFT (Philippe Daniau and Nasser Zeboudj): A present is given, but nobody can be linked to who's present is is though. ** GO ON (Sophie Roy): Jack needs to go ahead with what he's doing, wondering if he is in trouble or not for making a cake. ** Featured song: "New Newbies on the Block" * The Other Jack / Kids Again ** Original airdate: April 13, 2014 ** THE OTHER JACK (Aiyden Prosser): Jack Cyber comes to town as personality of Jack, but is not known by anybody by link or title giving. ** KIDS AGAIN! (Aiyden Prosser): Jack and Twin want to stop being teenagers and go back to being kids again. ** Featured song: "Best Friends Never Have Cribs" * Digital Queen / Pirates of the Unsalted Sea ** Original airdate: April 20, 2014 ** DIGITAL QUEEN (Nasser Zeboudj and Augusto Zanovello): Peppermint declares 51M the queen of the playhouse and needs to be digitalized to start being queen. ** PIRATES OF THE UNSALTED SEA (Lienne Sawatsky and Daniel Williams): Jack, Twin, FutureBlack, Sir Andrew and 51M are pirates, and Jack is the captain, and wants 51M to walk the plank for not doing well on the ship and messing it up on break. ** Featured song: "Open the Key to the Victory Royale" * Taco Spaghetti Hamburger / The Game Saga ** Original airdate: April 27, 2014 ** TACO SPAGHETTI HAMBURGER (Jean-Pierre Barja): Jack mixes taco ingredients, pasta sauce, spaghetti and burger meat and makes a taco spaghetti burger as a weird food combination. ** THE GAME SAGA (Jean-Pierre Barja): A game goes nuts when FutureBlack invades the garage with a game console saga invention. ** Featured song: "Slumber Party!" * App-y Halloween! / Anti-Social ** Original airdate: April 27, 2014 ** TACO SPAGHETTI HAMBURGER (Jean-Pierre Barja): Jack mixes taco ingredients, pasta sauce, spaghetti and burger meat and makes a taco spaghetti burger as a weird food combination. ** ANTI-SOCIAL (Jean-Pierre Barja): FutureBlack, 31M, Jack, Twin and 51M are all anti-social due to a hypnotic application on their mobile devices - all thanks to Peppermint and Cali! ** Featured song: "Slumber Party!" * Super Vacuum! / Savage Unicorn Battle! ** Original airdate: May 3, 2014 ** SUPER VACUUM! (Dominic Webber): After trying to eat her sandwich, Twin gets sucked up by Fawnbross by her super vacuum, and only the reverse button can help Jack save Twin. ** SAVAGE UNICORN BATTLE! (Dominic Webber): At Tiki Island, savage unicorns have a battle, with the only thing left. A battle to win! ** Featured song: "Vacationing on Tiki Island" * Growin' Pains / Voice of the Year ** Original airdate: May 10, 2014 ** GROWIN' PAINS (Aiyden Prosser, Karen Moonah and Anne Lecours): Jack grows slight pains and feels the pain consequence for putting a soap bar in the bathtub without conclusive proof of guilt to watch Bongo and McGillicudy. ** VOICE OF THE YEAR (Karen Moonah): A voice audition is open at the studios, and only one person can win the prize for Voice of the Year. ** Featured song: "Fort Ice Cream" * To Show and Tell or Not to Show and Tell / Triumph Cometh ** Original airdate: May 17, 2014 ** TO SHOW AND TELL OR NOT TO SHOW AND TELL (Aline Gilmore, Anne Leblon and Aline Gilmore): Show and tell is malfunctioning like terrible when FutureBlack doesn't want to show neither tell his masterpiece at art class at school. ** TRIUMPH COMETH (Jean-Pierre Barja, Aiyden Prosser and Dominic Webber): A cometh of a triumph turns out to malfunction very silly. ** Featured song: "Whole Hole in One" * School Bus Field Trip / 3, 2, 1... Leave and Come Back! ** Original airdate: May 24, 2014 ** SCHOOL BUS FIELD TRIP (Nasser Zeboudj and Karen Moonah): At school, everyone goes on a field trip to Tiki Island for a summer vacation. ** 3, 2, 1... LEAVE AND COME BACK! (Nolyn Prosser and Sophie Roy): While watching television, a funny game with silly rules decides to gets to stay with the gang and who is not returning to the game. ** Featured song: "Musical Chairs" Credits Main article: Jack's Playhouse/Staff Category:TV Shows Category:Television Shows That First Aired In 2010 Category:Television Shows That Last Aired In 2014